Usuario discusión:Absay/Archivo 4
Archivo de discusión noviembre - diciembre de 2009 Clic aquí para dejar un nuevo mensaje. Imagenes del paint Hola Abbey, Raimox me enseñó a usar el Impr Pant Pet Sis, pero cuando la subo a la wiki, me sale un error. ¿Que se puede hacer con eso? -- . 01:49 6 nov 2009 (UTC) :Para empezar, tienes que decirme qué error aparece y qué cosas no te permite ese error hacer.-- 03:41 6 nov 2009 (UTC) Vere lo que dice el error, pero lo que no me permite es subir imagenes hechas con el Impr Pant Pet Sis -- . 14:22 6 nov 2009 (UTC) El error dice Intesataste subir un tipo de archivo no permitido. Por favor intentalo de nuevo. La imagen está en JPG. -- . 00:15 7 nov 2009 (UTC) Años Hola Abey, hacia tiempo que no te escribía; una cosa, la plantilla de línea de tiempo ¿hay que poner lo mismo como enlace o hay que hacerlo de otro modo? lo he probado pero me parece que no lo he hecho bien--Sg91 16:06 6 nov 2009 (UTC) La imagen Sobre la imagen es que vi que el orto modelo tambien estaba en el articulo y ademas como vi que la imagen del chevrolet montecarlo 1970 tenia la plantilla de domino publico la puse esta. ademas como un usuario tan importante como leandritodepompeya puso una imagen del auto basado, yo quise hacerlo.-- 15:48 7 nov 2009 (UTC) ¿Que quieres decir con explicar de dónde la sacaste, quién es el autor original y qué licencia tiene, ademas a las imagenes de coches reales ¿que plantilla hay que poner?.-- 17:43 7 nov 2009 (UTC) Una pregunta y si saco la imagen de una pagina que no sea wikipedia porque yo saque la imagen del montecarlo 1977 de otra pagina porque en wikipedia no estaba.-- 21:06 7 nov 2009 (UTC) Gracias por responder mis preguntas Abbey y respondiendo a tu otra pregunta la saque de HowStuffWorks.-- 01:32 9 nov 2009 (UTC) Lester Hola, Abbey. En la base de datos del LCPD en vez de la ficha de Lester Leroc, me sale Lee "King" Leroc . Sabes algo acerca de esto? *PD: Puedes pasarme tu msn? *PD2: Si un tal Mikel Arrieta Albitxu te envia una peticion de amistad en el facebook, soy yo -- 13:53 8 nov 2009 (UTC) Firmas Abbey, por fin lo hice. Ya arreglé las firmas. Puedes comprbarlo en mi pag, he puesto allí las firmas que creé-- 20:36 8 nov 2009 (UTC) Purga stalinista Imágenes duplicadas Hola Abbey, mira, subí una imagen, pero no me di cuenta que GTAAAF ya había subido una muy parecida. Recién me doy cuenta, asi que ¿podrías borrar la que yo subí? Gracias de antemano.-- . 23:36 9 nov 2009 (UTC) :Listo. Por cierto, ¿hablas italiano?-- 00:09 10 nov 2009 (UTC) ::No, lo saqué de un video en italiano. -- . 00:14 10 nov 2009 (UTC) Que geniales logos tienen Abbey, me enseñarias a poder usar los logos de su discución, cuando firmas sale tu nombre con marcos y letras similares a los logos de gta. Dime como hacer uno porfavor.--MickyBellic2 21:01 14 nov 2009 (UTC) Nueva regla ¿Qué te parece esta regla para las imágenes? :*Las imágenes no deben tener una marca de agua impresa. Serán borradas sin dudar. 02:13 18 nov 2009 (UTC) ::Estoy de acuerdo. De hecho, yo las borro todas xD. Bola ya había dicho que esas imágenes, por muy buenas y útiles que pudieran resultar, se van! -- 02:20 18 nov 2009 (UTC) :::Va a ser un trabajo duro encontrarlas y borrarlas todas . 02:30 18 nov 2009 (UTC) Historias Liberty Tree Me parece que no me parece que me digas estos porque que problema tenes que hag estas noticias. --Sims bergonzoni 20:26 20 nov 2009 (UTC)grb Redirecciones Lo tendré en cuenta-- 15:46 21 nov 2009 (UTC) Concursos Hola, Abbey. Hemos retomado los concursos de este mes, y nos falta un juez. Te interesaría ser tu el juez? Responde pronto-- 13:46 22 nov 2009 (UTC) :Oops... apenas veo tu propuesta. Pero creo que GTAAAF y Mike ya están de jueces, y en esta semana no creo andar tan activo por acá. Saludos.-- 22:05 22 nov 2009 (UTC) Mi correo Bueno Abbey, aquí está: mundiloco@hotmail.com.-- . 22:01 22 nov 2009 (UTC) :Gracias. -- 22:05 22 nov 2009 (UTC) Vehículos en png Hola AbbeySP , sabes yo creo que todas las imagenes de vehículos tienen que resubirse en png ya que hay una gran diferencia en subirlas en jpg que en png un buen ejemplo son los vehículos de GTA IV, se que seria una tortura volver a subir todos pero la diferencia seria muy notable.-- 01:08 24 nov 2009 (UTC) :Así es. De hecho, es lo que he recomendado siempre, que las imágenes más valiosas y representativas de cada artículo se suban en PNG para que asegurar su máxima calidad. Además, veo que muchos usuarios tienen esa "cultura del PNG" y suben imágenes que se ven de maravilla. Yo ya he sustituido algunas (muy pocas en realidad), algunas mías y otras que obtengo de otros sitios. Y si tú puedes subir las más que puedas y reemplazar las actuales, qué mejor.-- 01:21 24 nov 2009 (UTC) ::Lo malo es que solo tengo el GTA III para pc (ademas del GTA A Y EL GTA: CW que estan emulados) asi que no creo que pueda hacer mucho.-- 01:29 24 nov 2009 (UTC) :::He visto que en muuuuchos artículos de misiones de GTA III hacen falta imágenes de la acción viva de la misión, porque las que actualmente hay son de las escenas, y para el lector quizá le parezca más conocido un momento clave de la acción que la escena de introducción. Igual con GTA III hay que ingeniárselas un poco por las cuestiones del mapa y el HUD, pero sí que se necesitan unas cuantas imágenes de allí.-- 01:38 24 nov 2009 (UTC) De acuerdo AbbeySP, contribuire en los personajes , misiones y vrhículos de GTA III, ademas tu eres administrador asi que podrias unir algunos usuarios en mi misión( si es que te apetece).-- 02:11 24 nov 2009 (UTC) Propuesta Entonces, sí vamos a hacer la marca de agua dices que ya pregunaste entoces la vamos ha hacer sí o no?-- 02:27 25 nov 2009 (UTC) Artículos sobre los hermanos Houser y señor Benzies Hola Abbey, ¿como te va? Oye, he estado mirando los artículos sobre personas reales, hay varios como el de phil collins o algunos dobladores pero he visto que no hay ninguno sobre los creadores de ésta saga ¿que te parece si los hago yo?-- 12:53 25 nov 2009 (UTC) Mostrar Previsualización Ok gracias. Lo tendré en cuenta --Vercetti96 16:10 27 nov 2009 (UTC) A todo esto, deberían poner en la portada: A los usuarios registrados, no se les olvide poner el botón Mostrar Previsualización, ya que he visto que en la pag. de discusion de usuarios nuevos pones el mismo mensaje a cada rato. -- . 00:03 30 nov 2009 (UTC) :Y lo seguiré poniendo xD. Ese tipo de cosas no necesitan explicarse en la portada. Es algo que los usuarios deben VER, porque el botón está junto al de grabar, y ambos botones son grandes, vistosos. La cuestión es que hay usuarios que de verdad no saben que pueden hacer eso. Pero hay otros que sí lo saben, y a propósito "olvidan" picar el botón para aumentar sus ediciones. De ahí que les diga "sé que no picas el botón, mejor hazlo".-- 01:03 30 nov 2009 (UTC) Ok todo Bien. Entendido. --GuillermoGTA 01:27 6 dic 2009 (UTC) Borrar imagen Hola Abbey SP podias borrar la imagen Archivo:Marcador Ken Rosenberg.PNG ya que me salio mal.-- 18:01 6 dic 2009 (UTC) Ok Que chafa, tienes razon estan de 10 pero weno, ahora las quito.-- 02:50 8 dic 2009 (UTC) Premio -- . 23:01 8 dic 2009 (UTC) http://i237.photobucket.com/albums/ff133/onionethan/Onion_Emoticons/060_.gif Jejeje... gracias Niko bellic.2810, realmente nunca me he sentido con la actitud apropiada para enseñarle a alguien, pero es bueno saber que alguien piensa que sí. -- 14:35 9 dic 2009 (UTC) Hola AbbeySP Hola, gracias por los errores de las misiones de Carreras de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, XP, gracias, xau. 19:08 10 dic 2009 (UTC). Una pregunta AbbeySP, una pregunta, ¿me podria colocar en la parte de usuarios? Poque he visto esa categoria y no estoy, -_-, Gracias. 19:44 10 dic 2009 (UTC) :Eso es una categoría. Para incluir una página en una categoría, escribe Categoría:El nombre de la categoría, y listo. Trátame de tú (o vos). Saludos.-- 19:59 10 dic 2009 (UTC) Imagenes no entiendo ¿tengo ponerle otro nombre o quitarle los numeros? aunque la verdad me las mando Smoke1996 --* 22:08 10 dic 2009 (UTC) OK tratare aunque no se mucho de eso Pregunta/Favor Oye Abbey quiero pedirte un gran favor quisiera que me explicaras como crear plantillas para muchas cuestiones que necesito en la Wiki que ya comence (Manhunt-Wiki ya habia comentado algo sobre eso) por ejemplo para las licencias de las imagenes alguna userboxes ,para las misiones, los personajes y otras cuestiones, es que quiero comencer organizandola para luego comenzar a editar los articulos -- . 23:56 10 dic 2009 (UTC) :Ok, veremos en qué puedo ayudarte. Nos vemos en Manhunt Wiki.-- 00:19 11 dic 2009 (UTC) No te preocupes ya elimine las imagenes de Artwork y pondre unas nuevas --* 23:58 10 dic 2009 (UTC) :Ok, ahora sólo falta que arregles tu firma (no debería mostrar todo el código). Saludos.-- 00:19 11 dic 2009 (UTC) Pedido Abbey, ¿Podrías preguntarle a Rockstar como se llama la ciudad de Manhunt 2 por Twitter? "What is the name of the city where he spent Manhunt 2?". 06:14 11 dic 2009 (UTC) :Listo, a ver si me responden. -- 14:45 11 dic 2009 (UTC) Premio RE:Nombre descriptivo(2do llamado) Ya le puse licencia a todas las imagenes solo me falta el nombre descriptivo pero no encuentro el "Trasladar" que tengo que pulsar para cambiar el nombre. porfavor responde pronto que esto me esta dando muchos lios y quiero acabar rapido con esto. Salu2 -- 13:37 15 dic 2009 (UTC) Sé Sincero Abbey, dime sinceramente, ya nominé a GTAAAF para UDA, sinceramente, ¿quieres er UDA? ClaudeSpeed9425 ya te nominó, y si quieres puedo hasta cambiar mi voto -- . 13:40 15 dic 2009 (UTC) :No es cuestión de que quiera o no, la nominación se la GANÓ con lo que hizo en todo el año. Me da igual si está dispuesto o no xD -- 13:42 15 dic 2009 (UTC) ::Ya se que se la ganó, pero en la nominacion anterior, hace uno días dijo que no quieria ser -- . 13:46 15 dic 2009 (UTC) nombre descriptívo no encuentro el boton pero hare lo mismo de antes eliminare las imagenes de Artwork y las pondre de nuevo pero con nuevos nombres.Perdon por el lio -- 15:58 15 dic 2009 (UTC) Me cansé de repetir lo mismo, así que contestaré lo nuevo *Pregunta: "Si GTAAAF no se hubiera autovotado, hubieras votado a favor de él o de mi, porque esas eran tus intenciones inciales, ¿verdad?" *Respuesta: '"Sí"'' Gracias.-- 04:07 18 dic 2009 (UTC) Tu borraste el HA? Si es así, olvidaste borrar el pHD, xD-- 21:45 18 dic 2009 (UTC) :No, y el proyecto de Historias destacadas NO se borra. ¿Qué crees que es tan fácil como pedirlo?-- 22:00 18 dic 2009 (UTC) ::Gángster, de verdad no sé qué te ha pasado. Estás poniendo a prueba mi paciencia, que de por sí es muy poca... Por favor, NO se borra nada. O al menos no hago eso, porque es una decisión mayor y no puedo pasar encima del consenso y de la autoridad del burócrata. Así que ya sabes el por qué no aceptaré tu propuesta. Muchas gracias por colaborar con nosotros.-- 22:09 18 dic 2009 (UTC) ?? Que hice ahora?? xD. No hice ninguna destrucción, yo solo le avisé algo a Piro.-- 22:28 18 dic 2009 (UTC) Ah, gracias por el dato. Puedes borrar eso de mi página, quiero que quede limpia, además, les advertí por algo de MSN que decían, violarme y muchas cosas más. Gracias! Traslado de nombre de imagen Hola Abbey, puedes trasladar a Archivo:180px-CUT Chinatown por otro nombre que se reconozca mejor?Salu2 y Felices Fiestas. -- 18:39 23 dic 2009 (UTC) RE:Un paseo por el parque = A Ride in the Park Para eso tengo que poner REDIRECT?? -- . 19:13 23 dic 2009 (UTC) ¡Hecho! -- . 19:21 23 dic 2009 (UTC) Error Abbey, no es "Un paseo en el parque", es A Ride in the Park. Yo tengo el juego en español (osea los subtítulos), pero las misiones aquí están en inglés.-- 19:19 24 dic 2009 (UTC) En el mio están en español.-- 19:24 24 dic 2009 (UTC) :El mío también está en español. :) Y mientras exista un juego en español, el artículo ha de llamarse en español. Saludos.-- 19:38 24 dic 2009 (UTC) Hablo de que mi juego ESTÁ en español, pero cuando te paras en el aura que comienza la misión, me pone el título en inglés, y luego la cutscene, y no es como TU dices, mientras exista X, el art ha de llamarse en X. Como tu dices, lleguemos al consenso, y no hagamos todo como tu crees que es siempre.-- 19:42 24 dic 2009 (UTC) :El mío también está en español. :) Y mientras exista un juego en español, el artículo ha de llamarse en español. Saludos.-- 19:44 24 dic 2009 (UTC) Y luego yo soy inmaduro. Es inútil hablar contigo. Bye!-- 19:52 24 dic 2009 (UTC) UEDA center|750px No sirve esa plantilla. 1º hay que encontrar la letra. 16:10 26 dic 2009 (UTC) center|750px Tal y como la hizo Cizagna. Yo no tengo ningún problema, y te apuesto a que la mayoría de usuarios tampoco. Es la resolución de tu monitor, no problema de la plantilla. ¿La solución? Para mí, ninguna, para ti, hacer creo que hacer que las celdas se vean más grandes para que quepa la letra, o hacer esta más pequeña. De todos modos, yo respeto tu trabajo, trato de mantener las cosas como las ideaste, no he cambiado nada. El código lo limpió Cizagna, pero continuó manteniendo tu trabajo, tú llegas y deshaces todo porque no se ve bien en tu monitor. Eso a mí se me hace egoísta, y te lo digo francamente. No te detuviste en revisar los cambios que hizo Cizagna. Y no te lo quería decir, pero la plantilla, antes de que Cizagna le metiera mano, tenía muchos problemas, incongruencias entre HTML y CSS. Yo vi algunos, pero él los vio todos y actuó. De buenas a primeras, yo puedo ir y poner otro tipo de letra que todo mundo tenga, o hacer un par de imágenes con transparencias y pegarlas y asunto arreglado. Todo mundo ve las imágenes. Pero no lo hago, porque tu idea me parece excelente, el tipo de letra que tienes en mente usar me parece muy bonito, y entre menos imágenes se utilicen en una plantilla, es mejor. Aún así, aquí me tienes, trabajando y tratando de arreglar todo para que todos podamos verlo bien. Y la imagen que pusiste es de gran utilidad, en cuanto se vuelva a conectar un helper, le daré aviso y se la mostraré para que me él vea la solución (en caso de que yo no sea capaz de encontrarla), y así arreglar la plantilla de forma definitiva.-- 16:41 26 dic 2009 (UTC) center|750px Exactamente. En mi compu no hay ningún problema-- 16:48 26 dic 2009 (UTC) :El problema no es la PC sino el IE . Quiero ver como ve Firefox y GCrome a mi versión de la plantilla. 16:50 26 dic 2009 (UTC) Con el IE? Ahora mismo hago otro screenshot-- 16:57 26 dic 2009 (UTC) :Mi versión tiene un exceso de negrita en Firefox y GCrome. 17:01 26 dic 2009 (UTC) @GTAAAF: Haceme caso AAF, IE sucks! -- . 03:44 27 dic 2009 (UTC) A ride in the park Perdón, pensé que hablaban del LCS, no del III, yo pensé que hablaban de la mision en la que Toni mataba al alcalde-- 18:55 26 dic 2009 (UTC) :Mmmm, ok, ok, interesante lo que has dicho. En ese caso hay que hacer un par de correcciones . Gracias.-- 18:57 26 dic 2009 (UTC) A todo esto, GTA:LCS, casi nada es traducido al español, solo es traducido los subtítulos y nada mas. Las misiones tampoco están traducidas, asi que si quieres buscar por la misión tendrás que hacerlo por A Walk in the Park. En cambio, la mision secundaria de GTA III, la tendrás que buscar por Un paseo por el parque, porque si te das cuenta, todas las misiones de GTA III están traducidas al español. Saludos -- . 03:47 27 dic 2009 (UTC) Licencias He estado observando en la discusión de Claude sobre el tema de las licencias Fair Use y Creative Commoms y cree una licencia especial para ese tipo de imágenes. Nose si puede haber conflicto entre las 2 licencias así que todavía está en fase de pruebas. 07:25 27 dic 2009 (UTC) Listo Abbey, ya me libré del virus. Ya me puedes readmitir en el msn-- 19:19 27 dic 2009 (UTC) UDA Felicidades Abbey!!!!!!!!!! Es un premio muy bien merecido -- . 07:08 1 ene 2010 (UTC) :Felicidades -- 07:10 1 ene 2010 (UTC) Felicidades . 07:14 1 ene 2010 (UTC) Felicidades!! -- 12:10 1 ene 2010 (UTC) :Muchas felicitaciones Abbey!! -- . 14:24 1 ene 2010 (UTC) Felicidades Abbey!! -- 15:14 1 ene 2010 (UTC) ¡Felicidades Abbey! un premio muy merecido .-- 15:43 1 ene 2010 (UTC) :Felicitaciones Abbey -- . 21:12 1 ene 2010 (UTC)